missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Impossible – Fallout
| narrator = | starring = Tom Cruise Henry Cavill Rebecca Ferguson Ving Rhames Simon Pegg Sean Harris Michelle Monaghan Vanessa Kirby Alec Baldwin Angela Bassett Wes Bentley Frederick Schmidt | music = Lorne Balfe | cinematography = Robert Elswit | editing = Eddie Hamilton | studio = Skydance Media Bad Robot Productions Alibaba Pictures | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = 27 July 2018 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $178 million | gross =$791 million | preceded_by = ''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation | followed_by = Mission: Impossible 7 | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 4912910 }} Mission: Impossible – Fallout is an American action spy thriller film that was announced after the success of Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. It is the sixth installment in the Mission: Impossible film series. Plot Two years after the capture of Solomon Lane (Sean Harris), the remains of his organization The Syndicate have reformed into a terrorist group known as The Apostles. At an IMF safehouse in Belfast, Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) receives details of a mission to intercept the sale of three plutonium cores to members of the group, who are acquiring them for their latest client, fundamentalist John Lark. The mission takes him to Berlin where he meets up with Benji Dunn (Simon Pegg) and Luther Stickell (Ving Rhames), but the mission fails when Luther is taken hostage and Ethan's attempt to save him results in the Apostles escaping with the plutonium. The team quickly captures and interrogates a nuclear weapons expert, Nils Debruuk (Kristoffer Joner), who has been working with the group to build three portable nuclear weapons, tricking him into believing attacks have occurred on religious sites in Rome, Jerusalem and Mecca to obtain information on the Apostles' next move. At Ramstein Air Base, Erika Sloane (Angela Bassett), Director of the CIA, instructs Special Activities operative August Walker (Henry Cavill) to shadow Ethan, as he attempts to retrieve the plutonium. Ethan and Walker HALO jump into Paris, where they infiltrate a fundraiser party at the Grand Palais where Lark is set to buy the cores from the Apostles, with the arms dealer known as the White Widow (Vanessa Kirby) acting as a broker. Ethan and Walker track Lark to a bathroom where in the subsequent fight, Lark is killed by Ilsa Faust (Rebecca Ferguson). To complete the mission, Ethan impersonates John Lark and meets the White Widow. Contract killers have been sent to kill Lark by the White Widow's brother Zola; with Ethan impersonating Lark, he escapes with the White Widow. In order to secure the plutonium, the White Widow tasks Ethan with securing an asset; the price of securing the plutonium is the extraction of Solomon Lane from an armoured convoy moving through Paris. Ethan receives one of the plutonium cores as a payment in kind for the mission. Ethan and his team attack the convoy and loyalties of the team are tested; Ilsa reveals that MI6 wants Lane dead. A motorcycle and car chase ensues across Paris, with Ethan avoiding the White Widow's forces, the police and Ilsa, who has to kill Lane to fulfil her mission for MI6. The mission to extract Lane is successful, whereupon White Widow instructs the team to deliver Lane, as well as Ilsa, to London. At the safehouse in London, Alan Hunley (Alec Baldwin), Secretary of IMF, confronts Hunt about being Lark, which Ethan denies and incapacitates Hunley to continue the mission. After being asked to monitor Lane, Walker unwittingly reveals himself to be the real John Lark, in association with Lane. Sloane also notices and instructs a shadow CIA team to take Lane, Walker and Ethan’s team in. The CIA team is in fact infiltrated by the Apostles and Walker orders them to attack the IMF team. Hunley is killed in the ensuing fight by Walker, who then escapes. With the help of Benji, Luther and Ilsa, Ethan pursues Walker across the city's rooftops, from St Paul's Cathedral to Tate Modern, where Walker escapes to a medical camp in Kashmir with Lane, but not before threatening the life of Ethan's estranged wife, Julia (Michelle Monaghan). In Kashmir, Benji and Faust reveal the two remaining nuclear weapons can be defused as long as the countdown is running, but as they are synchronised, if one is defused, the other will detonate. To bypass this, the fuse must also be pulled from the detonator before the countdown reaches zero, otherwise the weapon will detonate. Lane and Walker's plan for the weapons is to contaminate the water supply of Pakistan, India and China, affecting a third of the world's population (already threatened by a smallpox outbreak in the area) and thus pushing the world into chaos and anarchy, from which they hope and believe a new world order will emerge. At the medical camp, where the abundance of radiology equipment is being used to disguise the radioactive signature of the bombs, Walker has also engineered for Julia and her new husband, Erik, to be onsite to raise the stakes for Ethan. Lane activates the weapons, giving the detonator to Walker. Ethan takes off in pursuit of Walker in a helicopter leaving Benji, Luther and Ilsa on the ground to find the weapons. Luther finds the first weapon and is helped by Julia to defuse it. Ilsa and Benji find the second weapon and fight with Lane, with Benji nearly being killed, before Ilsa rescues him and subdues Lane. The two defuse the second weapon. Ethan and Walker engage in an aerial helicopter chase, before Ethan uses his helicopter to ram Walker's aircraft out of the sky. The two then fight on a cliff edge, where Walker is eventually killed by a winch. With only one second to go, Ethan manages to remove the fuse, successfully aborting both detonations. In the aftermath, the remaining two cores are safely recovered. Sloane hands Lane over to MI6 (through the White Widow), which earns Ilsa's exoneration. Ethan recovers from his injuries with the help of Julia while the rest of the team joins him in victory. Apple Trailers Cast *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Sean Harris as Solomon Lane *Henry Cavill as August Walker *Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley *Michelle Monaghan as Julia Meade-Hunt *Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn *Vanessa Kirby as Alanna Mitsopolis/White Widow *Kristoffer Joner as Nils Delbruuk *Angela Bassett as Erika Sloane *Wes Bentley as Erik *Frederick Schmidt as Zola Mitsopolis Videos Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Big Game Spot - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Helicopter Stunt Behind The Scenes - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures-1 Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - HALO Jump Stunt Behind The Scenes - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - "New Mission" - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - "Team" Behind the Scenes - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - "Halo Jump" Clip - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - "Bathroom Fight" - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - "International Locations" - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible -Fallout (2018) - "World Premiere Red Carpet"- Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - James Harden ESPN Commercial - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible-Fallout (2018)- "All Stunts"- Paramount Pictures Images Fallout_1.jpg Fallout_2.jpg Fallout_3.jpg Fallout_4.jpg Fallout_5.jpg Fallout_6.jpg Mgm9v5699kc01.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 2.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 3.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 4.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 5.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 6.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 7.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 8.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 9.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 10.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 11.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 12.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 13.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 14.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 15.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout poster 16.jpg References Category:Films